


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: highlander: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover that's not a crossover.  Jim and Blair take some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Ok, major mush-puddle alert. Extreme sappiness ahead, high sugar contents. Quick explaination of a couple of things. This is the crossover you have when not having a crossover. Immortals are mentioned, two you might know, the other, unless you've read my HL stuff, you won't. That's Mark Shadow. He's mine. All mine. In my AU, he's the oldest immortal, not that blue coloured one. The island mentioned is the one from HL the series. The song used is by Elton John and Tim Rice, from The Lion King. 

Many, many thanks to Saraid for beta'ring for me. 

Usual disclaimers, blah, blah, not mine, will put them back eventually. Rating: R for m/m lovemaking. If you don't like it, why are you here? 

Comments, flames and chocolate covered Jims accepted at clarke@fastlink.com.au 

## Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

By Beltane  


Jim breathed deeply, feeling the cool, crisp mountain air cleansing his very soul. He smiled, turning up his hearing to seek out the steady heartbeat of his lover who was preparing dinner back at the fire they had built in front of the cabin, far below the plateau the Sentinel was now sitting on. Jim had protested, telling his lover that they should cook dinner together but Blair had simply smiled, telling him that cooking dinner out here was no chore. Finally, exasperated with Jim hanging around trying to help, he suggested that the older man go for a walk somewhere and not come back til he called. That's how Jim found himself alone, sitting on an ancient rock on the edge of the plateau looking over the lake below and the mountains surrounding this timeless place. 

The afternoon sun was slowly heading for its' rest from this side of the world and twilight was stealing softly over the quiet island. If Jim listened closely, he could hear the other inhabitants of the island settling down for the night. Quiet cooing, a soft shuffling of feathers and the rustle of leaves telling of birds arranging themselves just so for the night. Crickets, awakening soprano voices after their hours of daylight induced silence. Frogs, sounding like tiny blacksmiths working at anvils with silver hammers. All these sounds and more created the musical backdrop to counterpoint the vision of night arriving on the island. 

Jim let his mind wander over the reason for this retreat from the real world, this soul mending time together, far away from the pressures of police work and academic life. Far away from everyone wanting a piece of Blair and Jim, away from the constant drone of voices demanding: do this, why isn't that finished, have you solved this, filed that, to a place where Blair and Jim became Guide and Sentinel, Sentinel and Guide and reawakened the love that seemed to have been buried beneath the stresses of everyday life. 

It had been a rough few months for both of them. Nothing majorly dramatic, just not quite right. Enough for even lovers to feel out of sorts with each other to the point of not making love. Lovemaking had become sex, simply a physical act to relieve tension, rather than the sweet, non-verbal expression of the deep, never-ending love that they felt for each other. If they were lucky it was the basics. Grab it, couple of rubs, shove it in, thrust, thrust, come, withdraw, roll over and go to sleep. If that was even too much trouble, a quick handjob in the shower was as good. No passion, no foreplay, no cuddling, not much of anything. Jim and Blair still slept in the same bed together, but seemed to be slipping apart everywhere else. 

Jim had decided enough was enough the night he and Blair had fought over whose turn it was to wash the dishes. That night Blair had slept on the couch downstairs, though sleep never came to either man. Jim, tossing alone in the bed, had hoped that Blair would come upstairs of his own volition. When midnight turned into early morning and the bed remained achingly cold, Jim had arisen and moved quietly downstairs. 

Blair heard Jim moving about and waited to see where he was heading. The soft footfalls of the Sentinel led to Blair's side and the younger man stared up at his partner, noting with sadness the weariness shown openly on Jim's face and the worry in his eyes. Wordlessly, Jim had held out his hand and Blair without hesitation had taken it, rising to meet his lover in an embrace that spoke volumes of sorrow and forgiveness. Together, they had headed upstairs to bed, finding that sleep came easily wrapped in each other's arms, safe and warm. 

Later that morning over breakfast, Jim had quietly suggested that they both needed a break from work, time out for themselves. Blair had agreed before the Jim had finished speaking, the look of weariness that had been shown on Jim's face the night before clearly reflected now on his. By that afternoon both men had arranged some time off, Jim having little trouble convincing Simon of his need and Blair finding his colleagues more than willing to cover his classes for a week. The only question that remain ed was where to go, if anywhere. Both had a feeling that it needed to be somewhere special, somewhere they hadn't been before, rather than staying around the loft and Cascade. 

Cuddled up on the couch after dinner, Jim leaning back against Blair, securely held in his arms with Blair's chin resting on Jim's head, they considered their options, finding none really appealed. 

Finally, Blair came up with a sensible suggestion. 

"Why don't we ask Mark and Richie?" 

Jim nodded his agreement. Mark would surely know somewhere they could go. The oldest immortal and his younger partner had become close friends since they first met over 3 years ago, while Jim was investigating string of murders that had lead from Cascade to Seacouver. They spent as much time together as they could, finding many common interests. Which was quite a feat, considering the gap in ages between the pairs. Almost 6000 years. 

"Good idea, Blair. Let me get the phone." Jim reluctantly moved from his position to find the cell phone. Retrieving it, he settled back against Blair, dialling the number from memory, waiting for it to be picked up. 

Blair closed his eyes, listening to Jim's side of the conversation, enjoying the feeling of contentment that washed over him. 

"Mark? It's Jim." 

"Great, and yourself? How's Richie?" 

"Ok, so not so great, in all honestly. Blair's fine, he's here with me now. No, nothing like that, just, tired, more mentally than anything else. We're taking a break, but can't figure out where to go." 

Jim laughed before replying. "No thanks, Mark. We don't need to go there, nor do we need you to tell us how to get there. Any other serious suggestions?" 

"The Island? I remember you talking about that place. Holy ground, isn't it, for immortals?" 

Blair started to pay more attention to what was being said at these words. He vaguely remembered Mark or Richie mentioning an Island somewhere up the coast. 

"I think that's where we need to go, Mark. Are you sure Duncan won't mind? That's great. What are the directions?" 

Jim listened carefully as Mark related the fairly simple directions of how to get to the Island, and what they needed to take. 

"Thanks, Mark, we appreciate it. OK, talk to you when we get back. Bye." Jim broke the connection. 

The next day had found the lovers arriving on an island surrounded by a sapphire blue lake and ageless mountains. The island held the souls of ancient Native Americans from a time almost older than time itself. Both men had felt an immediate calm wash over them, helping them relax and start to unwind. The island had three log cabins built on it, each about 100 metres apart, facing the lake. Jim and Blair chose the middle one. It contained two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and a living room, all simply furnished, basic but comfortable. By mutual agreement they had decided to cook and sleep outside while the weather was fine and not overly cold. Blair had at first refused to sleep outside, saying he'd be too cold until Jim reminded him that cuddled up in the double sleeping bag together, cold was the last thing he'd be feeling. Blair had quickly seen Jim's point. 

Now, two days later, Jim was sitting on a rock, waiting for his lover to call him back. A few minutes later, Jim heard his name called and he wasted no time in returning to his lover's side. 

Dinner was a quiet meal with little said, each others' company simply enjoyed for what it was. The trout Jim had caught earlier were cooked to perfection, flaking off the bone with the lightest touch. Sitting on a log across the flickering fire from Blair, Jim felt at ease, relaxed. He watched Blair contentedly, the glow from the fire dancing light and shadow over the sculptured beauty of his Guide's expressive face. Every now and then, Blair would glance up and smile at Jim watching him, before returning his concentration to his dinner. 

The washing up was done contently in the cabin's kitchen and after everything was put away, the lovers headed back outside to the fire and the welcoming night. Twilight had merged into night while they had dinner. Stars sparkled in the heavens like diamond chips scattered randomly over black velvet. Before heading outside, Jim retrieved a tape player from the bedroom. Blair had kidded him about bringing it on a camping vacation, saying it was a pity Jim couldn't live for a few days without modern comforts. Jim had taken the teasing good naturedly, refusing to rise to the bait, simply saying that Blair would see why he needed it sometime during the week. Now, Jim thought, was the right time. 

He placed the machine on the ground before turning to Blair and stopping him from settling down in front of the fire. The night was only a little cool but Blair was dressed for the Artic Circle, from heavy-duty socks to a coat that many sheep had made sacrifices for. Blair looked puzzled, but waited for his lover to speak. 

Jim faced Blair, cupping his face in one hand, fingers smoothing alone the strong jawline of the younger man. The dancing firelight caught copper highlights in Blair's curls, creating almost a halo effect around his head. Jim's breath caught momentarily in his throat as he gazed at Blair. He was so beautiful, especially in this setting, outdoors and free. Jim pulled his thoughts back and started to speak. 

"My love, I know the last few months have been difficult for us both. We haven't grown apart, but we seem to have lost what we had. I heard this song the other day, and immediately thought of you and us. Will you listen to it, please, for me? You know I'm not always good with words, but this says exactly what I feel for you, and about us." 

Blair said nothing, just nodded, blue eyes solemn. He understood that Jim wanted to express something to him, and the song was the easiest way for him to do this. The last months had felt like years and Blair had surprised himself by feeling restless. He hadn't felt the need to move on since he became Jim's lover, and the sudden feeling of wanting to do something, anything, had frightened him. He hadn't mentioned it to Jim, knowing that the older man would start to worry whether he was holding Blair back, whether he was good enough for Blair, or maybe too old. They'd been under enough stress lately, without adding to it. 

Jim placed the tape he had in his pocket into the player and hit play before taking Blair into his arms and holding him to his heart, feeling the strong, steady heartbeat of his lover entwine and become one with his. 

Elton John's soft tones flowed over them, the words he sang reaching deeply into the paired but lately separated souls of the two men. The sentiments expressed by the song soared high into the gentle night, reaching out to touch the stars that shone a blessing over the Sentinel and his Guide, the Guide and his Sentinel. 

> __  
> Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
> 
> There's a calm surrender  
> To the rush of day  
> When the heat of a rolling world  
> Can be turned away.  
> An enchanted moment  
> And it sees me through  
> It's enough for the restless warrior,  
> Just to be with you.
> 
> Can you feel the love tonight?  
> It is where we are.  
> It's enough for this wide eye wanderer  
> That we got this far.  
> Can you feel the love tonight?  
> How it's laid to rest?  
> It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,  
> Believe the very best.
> 
> There's a time for everyone,  
> If they only learn,  
> That the twisting kaleidoscope,  
> Moves us all in turn.  
> There's a rhyme and reason,  
> To the wild outdoors.  
> When the heart of the star-crossed voyager,  
> Beats in time with yours.
> 
> Can you feel the love tonight?  
> It is where we are.  
> It's enough for this wide eye wanderer,  
> That we got this far.  
> Can you feel the love tonight?  
> How it's laid to rest?  
> It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,  
> Believe the very best.

As the last notes of the song faded into the night Blair was crying, as was Jim. The love flowing between them was a tangible thing, strong and secure, binding their hearts more strongly than any rope or chain. The lovers let their souls and hearts be cleansed by the falling tears which mingled, washing away the confusion and problems of the past months, leaving only vague memories of what had brought them to this place. They stayed together, neither needing words to express their feelings, content in the renewal and strengthening of the love they felt together. 

Jim moved back slightly, not breaking contact, just enough for him to look into his lover's eyes. He said with deep sincerity, his emotions showing plainly in his eyes. 

"I love you, Blair. Now and for always." 

His words came back to him immediately, Blair's voice slightly thick with tears, eyes glittering like the stars above from crying. 

"I love you, Jim. Now and for always. 

As they stood entwined, feeling of calm enveloped Sentinel and Guide. Their world became clear again, right on its axis, moving in tandem together. For a short time, it was as if they were the only people in the universe, and all it's attention was focussed on them. It felt so right to both lovers. To love and be loved, they needed nothing else. 

Jim leaned back, enabling him to place a sweet, tender kiss on his partner's slightly parted lips. They tasted salty from tears shed, and Jim thought it was the most wonderful taste he'd ever known. He increased the pressure a little, asking hesitantly for entry into the tempting mouth of his beloved. It was granted immediately, and Jim slipped his tongue inside, sipping from the nectar of Blair's mouth, savouring the taste that was distinctly Blair. A small corner of Jim's mind tried to define exactly how Blair tasted, while the rest was drowning in the feelings. He tasted free, like sunlight and butterflies. 

Seconds turned into minutes before Jim broke the kiss. Both men where breathing heavily, Blair shaking slightly. Jim rested his forehead against Blair's, allowing his senses to roam of their own will. He wanted to experience, to feel, to wrap both of them in what they were doing. Blair's arms were clasped tightly around Jim's waist, his hands making small movements over the small of Jims' back. The small tender movements sent frissons of pleasure through the older man's body, and he closed his eyes, wanting to hold those feelings close to him. He could feel Blair shaking, could feel the pounding of his heart and knew the younger man was caught as deeply in this lovemaking as Jim was. 

Jim could feel his growing erection pressed against the rough fabric of his jeans. He caressed his way down the younger man's back, creating small circles with his fingertips till he reached one perfect arse cheek, encased also in denim. He cupped the firm, taunt flesh, moulding their bodies closer together. Now he could feel Blair's growing erection pressed against his, fitting together like interlocking pieces of a puzzle. They stood there, rocking slightly, enjoying the simplicity of their bodies touching. 

Blair moved forward first, reaching his hands up to neck of Jim's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, sliding caressing fingers inside after each button was freed. Jim mimicked his movements, firstly unzipping the heavy coat Blair wore, slipping it off his shoulders and letting is fall to the ground before starting on Blair's shirt. Pants were next, fingers moving to undo belts and unzip flys, seeking fingers brushing straining erections as heavy denim were tugged down over hips. Boots were pushed off, and eventually the lovers stood naked infront of each other, their only adornment the play of firelight over waiting bodies. 

Though both men were hard and ready, there was no urgency in their movements. This was to be no ordinary lovemaking. It was an almost spiritual reaffirming of their love, expressed in the most physical of ways. A coming together of two souls that had temporarily lost their way. 

Jim lifted one hand to touch Blair's face, Blair reaching to do the same. They mirrored each other's movements, featherlike touches and caresses that allowed them to relearn the feel of each other's bodies. Hands sought out familiar places while lips met, drinking deeply of shared sweetness. As one, they moved to lie on the thick, down-filled double sleeping bag that Blair had arranged on the other side of the fire before dinner. The cool material felt satin like against warm skins. Hands never stopped roaming, now able to reach all parts of the lovers, and lips only broke reluctantly to enable them to breathe. 

Panting, Jim lifted Blair over him, sliding their now sweat slicked bodies together so the slighter man was lying full length on top of him, their straining erections pressed tightly together. Blair braced himself on Jim's shoulders, not wanting to lose any contact with him. Jim grasped Blair around his slim waist, and they started to move in unison. Bodies rubbing together, pushing, bucking, finding the familiar rhythm that hadn't been used for so long. Moans of pleasure, interspersed with whispered names filled the silence, rising to the awaiting heavens like a mantra of joy offered up to ancient gods. Blair strained above him, head thrown back, curls in disarray, eyes tightly closed as he rejoiced in the feel of his lover's body against his. 

The Sentinel felt the beginning of climax stir in his lover's body, and his followed that lead. The climax seemed to come from the bottom of the wellspring of his soul, filling his mind and body. As one, he and Blair came hard, shouting each other's names into the night. Blair collapsed, sated, against the solid warmth of his beloved partner. Jim reached one relaxed hand up to tuck Blair's head firmly under his chin, the other he wrapped possessively around his waist, hugging him tightly. They lay together, spent but feeling renewed. A short time passed before Jim stirred reluctantly, feeling Blair start to shiver in the now cold night air. They rose, gathering their discarded clothes before moving hand in hand towards the cabin to clean up. 

Later, sitting by the restacked fire Blair, cradled tenderly in Jim's arms stirred slightly, moving his head to look at his Sentinel. 

"Does this island have a name?" Blair asked quietly, not wanting to break the silence that held them gently in its' embrace, but needing to know the answer though he didn't understand why. He felt drained, but renewed. As if he'd rediscovered his other half of his soul. Jim. 

Jim kissed the top of Blair's head before looking down into the eyes of his lover, his face serious for a moment. "Mark said it had no real name that he knew of, but he and Richie had a name for it. In Gaelic." 

Blair answered before Jim could finish, as if he had known the answer all along. 

"Gu Sorruidh" 

Jim nodded, echoing Blair's words. 

"Gu Sorruidh" 

And the ancient ones that inhabited the island translated, whispered soft into the long good night. 

"Forever". 

Two hearts, one soul. 

Forever.   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at clarke@fastlink.com.au .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
